


Ferocity and Gentility

by transylvelvet



Series: Chasing Dark [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Don't fuck with the General, Drunk Hux, Evil Space Gays, Force angst?, Hux is not to be underestimated, Hux's sass knows no bounds, Injured Hux, Jedi surprise attacks, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo learn to express your feelings!!!, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, No not like that!!!, Original Characters - Freeform, Phasma is a good bro, Pining Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Slow Burn, moody space goths, one new Starkiller Base coming right up, rating for gore and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transylvelvet/pseuds/transylvelvet
Summary: “Word’s getting around that you’re a much jollier General than we all had you pegged for.” Phasma poured herself another shot of the bright orange liquor before filling Hux’s glass as well.“Come now, Captain, I never took you as the gossiping type.”Wherein, General Hux continues to affect Kylo's grasp of the Force and Kylo still can't figure out why. This story (read: extended drabble) picks up after my previous ficFresh Woundsbut can probably stand by itself too. Archive warnings are for mild blood & gore but it's really cool I promise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _'Cause everybody knows_  
>  _Everybody sees_  
>  _That this is the pain you do to me_  
>  \- [Class Actress, "Journal of Ardency"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEwgCHL_o88)
> 
>  
> 
> **Though unrelated, this fic is dedicated to Carrie Fisher, who was taken from us too soon. Rest In Peace ~~Princess~~ General Organa.**

“General Hux.” The telltale whoosh of fabric reached Hux before the static of the voice coder did.

"What is it now?” He turned to his right to face Kylo. “I'm busy.” Without looking, he signed the documents Officer Annec handed him. He could feel her uneasy glance bounce from his face to Kylo’s mask and back. She took the signed papers and left with a quick “Thank you, sir.”

“I need a list of your highest ranking combatants.”

“No,” Hux muttered. He firmly resisted the urge to roll his eyes when Kylo Ren began to walk with him, keeping pace. Relenting, he asked “Why?”

"The Supreme Leader wishes to recruit a Knight of Ren and only the best will do.”

“Is seven not enough?” This time Hux _did_ roll his eyes.

“We need to replace one.” The voice coder made an especially sharp hiss as he said “replace.”

Hux stopped short, turning to face Kylo again, who nearly barreled into him.

“Let me guess,” Hux raised an eyebrow. “On your last mission, one of your Knights proved incompetent, and for it, you killed him.”

“You read the mission report.” It almost sounded like a question but through the static, it was difficult to tell. 

“No. You’re merely predictable.” Hux spun on his heel, continuing his military stride to the Bridge. Again, Kylo was quick to keep pace. Officers Mendel and Xannon were standing at attention, awaiting Hux’s arrival. Mendel looked nervous, though he tried to hide it, while Xannon looked serious and expectant. Kylo recognized her as one of those who served directly under Hux; one of his most respected inferiors. They both saluted Hux, and presumably Kylo by association.

“Sir. We’ve synthesized the diagnostics of all planets in Sector Twelve. Our search has been narrowed to three prospective hosts for Operation Starkiller Resurrection, seen here.” From her data-pad Xannon produced a hologram of the three systems, which Hux studied raptly. “There are three expedition teams awaiting your approval for departure, sir.”

"Excellent," Hux said, quite earnest. “Have them depart immediately. I want their observation feeds streamed live in the control room.”

“Yes, sir,” she said. There was a beat of silence before she turned to glare at her colleague. Once Mendel realized attention was on him, he sputtered and managed to squeak _“apologies”_ before bolting in the direction of the departure bay, leaving Xannon looking annoyed.

“Your new protégée, Officer?” Hux asked, still inspecting the holograms of the three planets and skimming the data files.

Xannon nodded. “He is learning, but not as fast as I would prefer, sir.”

Kylo didn't miss the borderline amused look that flashed through Hux’s eyes just then.

“Xannon, must I remind you that loyalty and efficiency are two paramount characteristics for Tier One officers such as yourself?”

“No, sir.”

“Then I trust you will demote any officer you find incompetent.” Hux glanced at Kylo on the word “incompetent.” Kylo couldn't decide if it was mean or playful. Maybe a bit of both.

Xannon looked to be suppressing a smirk.

“Yes, sir,” she said, closing the hologram on her data-pad when Hux was finished.

“One more thing, officer,” Hux said sharply and Xannon stood at attention again. “Compile a list of our best and most capable troops that you feel would benefit the Knights of Ren. I want it delivered to Kylo Ren by 18:00 hours.”

“Yes, sir,” Xannon said, saluting him again.

Hux turned and began to walk from the Bridge, Kylo unsurprisingly at his heel.

“Sir?” They heard Xannon’s voice call from behind them. It was out of character for her, which surprised both men. “Am I to include Captain Phasma on the list?”

“Absolutely not,” Hux shouted back. “Kylo Ren can recruit Phasma over my dead body.”

“That can be arranged, General,” Kylo muttered through the static.

Hux laughed—actually laughed. It was only for a moment but it was real and sincere and suddenly Kylo felt his stomach drop to the floor. He thanked the stars he had his mask on, otherwise he would've resembled the crew around them, eyes wide and mouths gaping. Even Xannon broke composure. Evidently, no one had seen Hux laugh before, and more than likely, no one thought Hux was capable of laughter.

Hux kept walking, either unaware or uncaring of his crew’s shock. Kylo hesitated but quickly followed, the Dark Side bubbling wildly inside him with each step.

*

_Overheard in the Officer’s Lounge:_

“I'm not kidding! Hux laughed in Kylo Ren’s face— _Kylo Ren’s FACE_ —and he didn't kill him!”

“Wait Hux laughed? Evil laughed?”

“No like _real_ laughed—like he was cracking up!”

“If any of _us_ laughed at Kylo Ren he would cut our fucking heads off with his stupid light sword.”

“Do you think maybe they’re friends?”

“Do they even _have_ friends?”

*

“Word’s getting around that you’re a much jollier General than we all had you pegged for.” Phasma poured herself another shot of the bright orange liquor before filling Hux’s glass as well.

“Come now, Captain, I never took you as the gossiping type.” Hux downed the shot with ease, smoothing his hair back with a gloved hand.

“Then I'm afraid you have me all wrong. The gossip on this ship is what fuels me.” She drained her own shot nonchalantly and Hux rolled his eyes. The executive lounge existed only for top ranking members of the ship, tiers one and above. And as there were fewer executive First Order members than any other section, the executive lounge was rarely full. A few officers lingered in the back, giving Hux and Phasma plenty of space and privacy to drink.

“People are wondering why you aren't dead, General. They saw you laugh in Ren’s face. There aren't many of us that could survive that, you know.”

“Oh _please_. I have no doubts that Ren eagerly awaits the very moment Snoke gives the order to kill me.” He filled his glass again, this time with a bright green liquid.

"Why don't we ask him?” Phasma waved to someone. When Hux glanced up, he saw it was Kylo she was waving to. He was passing the entrance when he spotted Phasma’s gesture and hesitantly made his way into the bar. To no one’s surprise, the entire lounge immediately became quiet aside from the Captain and General.

“Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear, so they say.” Hux drained the shot in his hands, enjoying the burn it left in his throat. 

“Is that a compliment, General?” Kylo said as he would a threat, taking a seat beside them.

“No,” Hux said, sounding pleased with himself.

“Join our celebration, Ren,” Phasma said, motioning to the bartender droid who placed another glass on the table for Kylo.

"What are you celebrating?” Ok maybe everything sounded like a threat through the voice coder. Hux threw a mild sneer in his direction.

“I swear you go out of your way to ignore your data-pad don't you? Provided of course you haven't crushed it in another fit of _despair_ ,” Hux muttered, pouring Kylo’s glass full of the orange liquor. “We are celebrating the new home of the new Starkiller.” He handed the glass to Kylo. Kylo merely looked at it.

“You've decided on a planet?” he asked. When it became clear he wouldn't take the offered glass, Hux shrugged and knocked it back himself. Kylo wasn't sure why it made him smile—beneath his mask thankfully.

“QR-651,” Phasma provided. “Has a less temperamental climate than our last base. Attack team delta has already assassinated the existing president and the rest of its government will follow shortly.”

“And yet you both choose to waste time here?” Kylo barked, but it lacked most of its bite.

For the second time, Hux’s laugh startled Kylo. This time was a little different as Hux was at least mildly intoxicated and therefore less restrained. The laugh echoed in his green eyes that were both bright and a little glassy, and his cheeks were tinged red like his hair. He was…the word “charming” came to mind and Kylo hated it more than any other word in his vocabulary. Mainly, he hated it because it was true. 

“Oh Kylo, this is _child’s play_.” Hux, having quelled his laughter, smiled evilly, stupidly. “The Captain and I will be making our appearance on QR-651 in two days time to begin the eradication process and phase one of construction. Conquering with brute force is the easy part.”

“You should come,” Phasma said. Her short, platinum hair cast shadows over her eyes.

Kylo was certain Hux would object, so it surprised him when Hux snorted and said:

“Only if he behaves.”

Kylo turned to him.

“Will _you?_ ”

The smile Hux gave him was somewhat of a sneer and somewhat of a smirk and Kylo could feel the Dark Side burning like bile in his throat. This pattern between the General and Kylo’s random surges of power was beginning to worry him. Hux had nothing to do with the Dark Side—he wasn't even Force sensitive.

“Tell me, Ren.” Hux broke the Knight’s concentration, gesturing weirdly at Kylo’s helmet. “Did Xannon deliver your list?”

“Yes,” Kylo said. And against his better judgment, “Thank you,” to which Phasma actually raised an eyebrow.

Hux waived him off sloppily. “Think nothing of it, you inept wizard.” He was slurring now.

Phasma looked every bit like she might implode from suppressing her laughter. Instead she settled with, “Perhaps we've had our fill to drink, sir.”

Hux stared at his now empty glass before facing his company. “Indeed.”

The two commanding officers left, leaving Kylo to his own devices. He desperately wanted to hit something. Maybe he wanted to hit Hux’s stupid blushing face. Kylo made an abrupt and furious exit from the lounge when he realized that wasn't the only thing he wanted to do to Hux’s face.

*

Ultimately, Kylo was glad he opted to join them on their journey to QR-651, especially given the _Jedi surprise attack_ that met them upon landing. There were only two of them but that was in addition to dozens of Resistance warriors. The real icing on the cake, however, was their insistence to try and kidnap General Hux. It wasn't going well for them, not that Kylo would let it, because they clearly underestimated who they were dealing with.

One of the Jedi, a young man with red skin and six eyes, held a blue lightsaber to Hux’s throat while other warriors open fired on the First Order unit. Phasma and her team were busy deflecting blasts and taking out the rebel scum but stopped when they saw Hux’s predicament. Hux, however, had never looked more annoyed in his whole life.

"Cease fire or I'll behead the General,” the red Jedi yelled, curling his fist around the fabric of Hux’s collar, bringing the blue blade ever closer. Hux rolled his eyes. The First Order team scattered, unsure of what to do. “Stay where you are! We’re taking him hostage.”

"Rookie mistake,” Hux chided, still in the Jedi’s grasp. “You would fare much better if you killed me.”

“Shut up!” The Jedi spat at him.

"Suit yourself,” Hux muttered.

And that's when Kylo Ren made his grand entrance. Out from the ship, he approached the red Jedi slowly, his black robes fluttering in the warm breeze, the drama of him lost on no one. The Jedi gasped, grip on Hux tightening as Kylo unveiled his erratic red lightsaber.

“You have a Jedi!” He growled.

“A Sith Lord, actually, but I applaud your masterful observation.” 

Kylo cracked a dark grin beneath his helmet. Though it seemed no one else appreciated Hux’s wry, understated, and perhaps ill-timed commentary, Kylo found it made him feel lighter in spite of his predatory stance. The Jedi eyed him cautiously, moving his electric blue saber from Hux’s neck to point at the approaching Knight.

“Foolish,” Hux tsked before the Jedi shoved him backwards into a Resistance warrior that caught him. All eyes were on Kylo, who still stalked towards them, making it painfully easy for Hux to swipe a small knife from the belt of the rebel that held him. Blood gushed from the rebel’s newly slit throat by the time Hux confiscated their blaster, managing to shoot down three warriors and stab a fourth before everyone’s attention finally fell back to him, including the red Jedi’s.

A handful of rebels screamed when the Jedi’s head flew past them and hit the dirt. It didn't bleed and neither did the stub of his neck, still upright before Kylo’s looming form, having been cauterized instantly by the red lightsaber.

There was a beat and then a mass panic ensued. Phasma and her troops open fired on the remaining warriors, half of whom ran while the other half attempted to hold their ground rather unsuccessfully. Hux himself made quick work of the handful of warriors nearest him. Smoothly, methodically, he delivered kill shots to the fools who charged at him. To the unfortunate souls within an arm’s reach, Hux made slices to the eyes and bowels with the knife still in his other hand.

It was like art, Kylo thought, watching as Hux’s skin and once-pristine garments received a thick spray of Rebel blood. Several Stormtroopers watched as well—before Phasma scolded them to continue slaughtering rebel scum. Kylo deflected blasts easily, mowing warriors down with his lightsaber, making his way to Hux. With the Force he threw two rebels conspiring behind a boulder with their weapons aimed at the General. They landed hard enough on stone to be concussed or dead, but for good measure, Kylo forced their heads against the stone again, hard enough to crack them open.

The small, dirt strip they occupied began to quiet down, save for the whimpers of a few surrendered rebels kneeling before the troopers and the gurgling of those who had not yet bled to death.

With a blood-slick glove, Hux smoothed back the hairs that had fallen into his face. He knew eyes were upon him. His face was calm and collected, a stark contrast from the red splattered all along his cheeks and nose and chin and uniform.

“Will there be any more irritations today or might we proceed?” Condescension dripped like honey from his mouth.

On cue, a blast shot through the blue trees towards Hux. Instinctively, Kylo managed to deflect the blast with the Force, just enough to veer it off course so instead of meeting its intended target of Hux’s chest, it only grazed his shoulder. Hux stumbled slightly but made no noise. He did, however, look _pissed_.

Kylo moved to stand between Hux and the blast’s origin as its source emerged from the tree line. A woman with brown skin and two large, blue tendrils of hair appeared, holding the loaded blaster in one hand, still cocked and aimed at Hux. In her other hand was a silver hilt.

Kylo lit his saber the moment she lit her green one.

“Vile Sith,” she spat, taking stoic and unwavering steps. “You remain a prisoner to the Dark Side and to this _madman_. You could be a great Jedi—a great protector, but you choose this.” She made no gesture beyond her combative stance, holding both her lightsaber and the blaster, glaring openly at him and at Hux behind him. 

"Kylo,” Hux said in a low voice. “Be a dear and eliminate this _pest_.” Disdain radiated from him in waves.

Kylo said nothing. He matched the Jedi’s pace, walking slow, allowing the sound of Hux’s voice to kindle the fire in his stomach; the Force was like a live wire scorching through him. It hurt. It felt amazing. 

While the Jedi possessed an impressive display of skills and maneuvers, obviously having more experience than her fallen counterpart, she only managed to land a couple of hits before Kylo knocked her saber from her hands by slicing her hands clean off. As she lay writhing before him, attempting unsuccessfully to push him away with the Force, he kneeled, still casting a huge shadow over her.

“I am the most _powerful_ warrior in the galaxy. All Jedi will fall before me.”

In that moment, he couldn’t stop the image of the girl from Jakku appearing in his mind. He knew she would seek Luke Skywalker and likely become a Jedi. Furious, he destroyed the thought, but not, it seemed, before this Jedi found it.

She laughed, pained.

“You're a traitor, Ben Solo.”

A small cluster of Stormtroopers and living rebels gasped, but all fell quiet as Kylo forced his lightsaber through the Jedi’s skull, watching for a moment as her skin melted away. One of the rebels vomited loudly. Seconds later, Kylo retracted his saber and turned to face Hux, remembering he was wounded.

Hux’s gaze was one of cocksure bloodlust, green eyes flickering like fire. His face was still caked and filthy, now with dried blood, and Kylo swore the General looked ready to devour him. _Beastly_ , his brain purred. _Beautiful_. It was almost enough to forget that his birth name had just been forcibly announced to everyone around him.

In an instant, before turning to his troopers, Hux’s face resumed to its classic apathy; the sweet steel spot between bitter and smug he was so well known for. Kylo noted the singed fabric around his shoulder and the obvious wound, a partial burn and a partial impact hit, bleeding steadily. Hux was a mess but his air lacked no refinement whatsoever.

“General,” Phasma addressed him. “What of the remaining Resistance?”

Hux barely batted an eye.

“Kill them all,” he said, smoothing the lapels of his coat. “Incinerate the remains.” 

The screaming stopped as soon as it started. Kylo followed Hux’s lead and they made their way past the troopers burning rebel corpses towards the operations base.

“Your shoulder needs attention, General.” It was quiet, even through the voice coder.

Hux kept walking, not sparing so much as a glance. 

“Due time, Ren,” he said, lacking venom.

They continued in silence but Kylo was certain Hux was pushing a thought at him.

_Perhaps your Force sorcery is convenient after all._

*

After several long hours of negotiations that were actually dictatorial formalities to initiate the prompt evacuation and eventual genocide of life on QR-651, Hux, Kylo, and the other officers not stationed at QR-651 finally returned to the Finalizer. It took a great deal of persistence and reassurance that the ship was indeed running smoothly and duties were under control before Hux reluctantly agreed to visit the medical bay. There, Hux sat shirtless on a cot as two of the Finalizer’s top physicians cleaned and tended to his wound, dodging the near constant shuffle of officers needing clearance signatures from their general. 

It was a shitshow, Kylo thought as he peered into the medbay, ever the shadow lurking on the Finalizer. Hux looked malcontent, but maybe not as much as Kylo would expect him to be. There was something else there on Hux’s abysmal face that made Kylo’s palms tingle, and it wasn't the dried blood being carefully wiped away. 

He entered the bay, making a few officers scatter and several others visibly uneasy. The physicians were finished sealing the wound and carefully applied a thick white bandage over top. They wrapped white mesh around his shoulder as Kylo approached.

“For optimal healing, avoid heavy lifting and try to rest frequently, sir,” the older physician said, looking well aware that the General would likely heed neither suggestion.

But Hux was looking at Kylo who loomed before them.

“Yes, good. You are dismissed,” Hux said absently.

The physicians seemed to sputter and glance at each other. “But sir,” one started. There were other crew members to attend to but they both promptly shut up when Kylo turned to them, his very presence sending them scurrying.

He turned back to Hux, who was staring softly, expectantly at him as a moment of silence passed. To Hux’s evident but controlled surprise, Kylo pinched the clasp on the back of his helmet, releasing the mechanism, and lifted the contraption off of his head. He could feel Hux’s gaze on his scar, still red and angry across his face.

“I’m not a Sith,” he said firmly. The mask felt heavy in his hands.

“Alright,” Hux said. 

Another silence fell. He looked at Hux, pale skin covered in white mesh, sinews dusted with fiery hair. How was it that this man could affect his Force mastery? Undoubtedly Hux was the youngest and most prolific general in the history of both the First Order and the Empire, but what bearing could that possibly have? He looked at Hux’s eyes and met the indifference there, easily sensing the warmth festering beneath it. He wondered how such a bizarre concoction of ferocity and gentility could be possessed by one person; it made Kylo’s chest constrict. Tactlessly, he shoved the helmet back over his face before storming off.

“Ren.”

He froze and turned back to where Hux sat, features passive but complacent.

“Thank you.”

Kylo said nothing, spinning on his heel and disappearing into the long metal hallway. He paused to destroy a cleaning droid on his way to his quarters, still reeling from the sincerity in Hux’s voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you don't mind the odd direction of this fic, how it reads like a drabble that keeps dragging on and on. I'm enjoying myself as I write these and I do plan to write more fics that fit into this loose arc that I've created. Looks like we have a slow burn in our midst, friends. 
> 
> A huge thank you (and Happy Birthday!) to my wonderful muse [theweddingofthefoxes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theweddingofthefoxes/profile) who sat and wrote Kylux garbage with me at Starbucks for 5 hours today. Things got pretty weird. I loved it.
> 
> If you leave kudos or comments you can bet your sweet ass I'll fling myself directly into the void. But in all seriousness, I can easily say that this fandom is the most wonderful niche I've ever been apart of. You guys are so encouraging and positive and I love you all very much!
> 
> My [tumblr](http://transylvelvet.tumblr.com/) is atrocious but please feel free say hello <3


End file.
